Luna Negra: Libro I – La Pesadilla después de la Guerra
by rsgauna1986
Summary: Naruto pensó que con el fin de la guerra vendría la paz a su vida, pero todo esto cambia al ver su reflejo esa mañana. Una nueva pesadilla surgirá y la unica "salida" que tendra sera el entrar en un mundo donde su cuerpo y alma se ponen a merced de un complot milenario.


**Luna Negra: Libro I – La Pesadilla después de la Guerra**

* * *

Ninguna de las siguientes obras me perecen:

 **Naruto** © y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y/o los que que tengan los derechos de publicación.

 **El Papiro de Sakara** (c) es propiedad de Pauline Gedge.

 **"放課後保健室" – Afther School Nigmare** © es propiedad de Mitzuhiro Setona

Solamente me pertenece los personajes OC que sean citados.

* * *

Esta mi primera historia que publico, espero que sea de su agrado.

Advertencia: Esta historia transcurre en un AU y la misma se encuentra atravesada por distintas lineas temporales. Paciencia si se torna confusa.

Agradecería sus comentarios y consejos.

* * *

Año 2017 - República Árabe de Egipto **(** **30** **67 .)**

 **V** **alle de las Reinas – Tumba n #### -**

Un grupo de arqueólogos se halla estudiando detenidamente un arruinado papiro ...

 **Papiro N.º XXX-29 – Fechado en el a** **ño** **30 del reinado de su majestad Ranses -** **(4267 a. Ch.)**

Yo ##### era el indicado para suceder a mi padre, de entre todos sus vasallos en Kemet, la tierra negra la cual el poderoso Nilo baña, yo ###### era el mejor de los hombres ... Yo ##### fui quien encontró la solución cuando el país carecía de ella debido a las malas decisiones ... y mis palabras fueron sabias ... desde el humilde hijo del pastor de cabras hasta el hijo del visir, todos alababan mi elocuencia ... mi valentía triunfó el día en que fue necesario combatir al vil extranjero ... Fui un hombre honesto ... uno que podía hablar libremente cuando los demás están obligados a guardar silencio… Mi ciencia, iluminada por los dioses, hallo cura los males que aquejan al hombre ordinario …

[...]

… Tan solo una vida no pude salvar … Mi dulce hermana ha partido a los campos eternos …

[ …]

... Eh aquí que ahora mis carnes se marchitan y el horror cubre mi rostro … los Madjay me persiguen como chacales … eh abandonado la tierra de mis ancestros … el desierto rojo se presenta ante mi … las ampollas cubren mis pies ...

¡Pero por por Nefthis, la oscura, la señora de la morada eterna yo he de reclamar mi venganza! ...Atravesare las puertas de la noche … ¡ni sus horribles guardianes me detendrán! … Mi cólera caerá sobre el pueblo ignorante …

[…] En las lejanas tierras mas allá del extremo oriente … Tu y yo mi hermana #### … volveremos ...

* * *

 **El papiro estaba dañado e incompleto… los expertos que lo hallaron no supieron entender … pero otra humanidad en un mundo transformado sabrá entender el peso de aquella promesa.**

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Año 1106 d. Ch.)** \- Durante el mandato del Sandaime Saturobi

Era ya de noche y en el "Bosque de la Muerte" se escuchaban los gritos un infante de tan solo seis años que corría con todas las fuerzas para evitar a la multitud armada que pedía a gritos su sangre:

-. ¡Allí está!, ¡Vamos matemos al demonio!, ¡Tiene que pagar! … exclamaba un corpulento hombre de entre la multitud.

-. ¡No por favor yo hice nada! -gritaba el pequeño que se encontraba recostado contra un árbol.

. Hokage-sama no esta aquí para protegerte así que ¡Muere! -. gritaron

El "niño" intentó cubrirse con sus pequeñas manos de las rocas que volaban en su dirección mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando lo peor. Pero el dolor no llego, ya que una luz blanca cubrió el lugar …

* * *

L **ugar desconocido – Año ##### - "La Enfermería"**

Entre cuatro paredes blancas, sobre una cama y cubierto por sabanas blancas observamos al mismo "niño" y próximo a la misma dos figuras conversan entre si:

-. Una femenina voz declaro: No debiste intervenir, sabias que esos ninjas llegarían en cuestión de minutos a auxiliar al "mocoso" pudieron haberte visto. - Era una mujer aunque su silueta no se podía ver.

-No, nadie me vio y aunque así fuera no sabrían reconocerme.- Contesto otra vos, era la de un hombre.-

.- Pero podría despertar y comenzar a hacer preguntas...

\- ¡Suficiente!. ¿No te he dicho que no debes de dudar de mi?, ¿de nuestra causa? ¡ten fe Kureha!.

que no podemos dejar que muera. - agrego el-.

-. Lo siento Director-sama.

-. Descuida Kureha-chan aun no es tiempo para que "Naruto" sepa sobre nosotros, ya que ignora muchas verdades sobre si mismo. Pero le enseñaremos, moldearemos al rol que debe ocupar. Al final todos obtendremos lo que anhelamos.

Vigila e informame de cualquier novedad, cuando haya sanado bloquearemos sus recuerdos y le enviaremos devuelta. No temas ya que pronto la "Luna Negra" se alzara sobre el horizonte. Nos vemos -la figura se retiró por una de las puertas de la habitación. -

-. Si señor.-

-fin del capitulo-

* * *

Nota:

 **Kenet** : Era la denominación que los habitantes de estas tierras usaban para referirse a su hogar, la "tierra negra" representaba la fertilidad y la vida, el desierto aquella "tierra roja" la muerte.

 **Hermana** : El término en la época se usaba tanto para las relaciones entre hermanos de sangre como para referirse a la "esposa / amada" , aquí usaremos el ultimo significado.

 **a. Ch. /d. Ch** (antes del Chacra y después del Chacra): El surgimiento del Chacra, producto del sacrilegio cometido por la mujer Ōtsutsuki, servirá para dividir la época previa y la posterior. Aunque no sera la única manera de medir el tiempo.

Los echos en Konoha comienzan un milenio después de este echo. Los acontecimientos en "La Enfermería" transcurren en un tiempo futuro indeterminado aun.


End file.
